<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be by Mintyxxchuu, moonscapes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559462">a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu'>Mintyxxchuu</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscapes/pseuds/moonscapes'>moonscapes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Break Up, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscapes/pseuds/moonscapes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin and Yeonjun's relationship bloomed, and their status shifted from just friends to two lovers who are soulmates. It was blissful and beautiful.</p><p>But all things beautiful would rot in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a soulmate who wasn’t meant to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minty: Jane, i have the craziest idea.</p><p>Jane: and that is?</p><p>Minty: let’s collab and make people cry!</p><p>Jane: sounds good to me!</p><p> </p><p>So enjoy ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in a society where homophobia exists is one of the most frustrating things to ever happen in the world. </p><p> </p><p>God created only Adam and Eve, and not Adam and Steve nor Eve and Ava– as said by the people who are against same-sex relationships. But the thing is, the bible never said anything about homosexuality, and it only indicates that God created two opposite sexes, yet other people think otherwise about it. Conservatives will use the bible to back up their homophobia and to validate their prejudices.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun and Soobin had been living in this kind of environment for years━ the reason why they keep their relationship a secret. It's frustrating that they had to act like friends in front of many people and had to endure the blind dates set up by their parents when all they wanted to do was to show the world how much they love each other.</p><p> </p><p>There was one time during their freshman days where a gay couple was revealed by an anonymous on their university's secret files page. It was a big controversy, and the couple got a lot of pressure and confessed in the end. They hoped for acceptance, but most of the people in the university disagree with their relationship. In an instant, the couple got kicked out after some students spread a petition about it. Yeonjun remembered how he knew to himself he didn't want to agree with the expulsion of those two students, but Yeonjun also didn't want people to find out that he's not against homosexuality.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Homosexuality is a sin, they say. But didn't God teach us to love thy neighbor above all else? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Soobin asks Yeonjun, who is spacing out in the middle of their cuddling. </p><p> </p><p>It is an ordinary Saturday. Soobin's parents aren't home, and there is nothing to do, so he invites Yeonjun to come over. They are always like this━ having sneaky dates during the weekends without people noticing. It's been three years since they started this kind of set-up. And they have never been caught by them.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun doesn't answer Soobin's question and just snuggles into Soobin's neck. The younger notices that Yeonjun isn't <em>indeed </em>okay, and kisses his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Junnie, what's wrong? You know you can always talk to me about your concerns," Soobin says with a worried tone while caressing Yeonjun's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing," Yeonjun responds in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin sighs. "I've known you for three years now. I can tell whether you're lying or not."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Soobin and Yeonjun started dating during their sophomore year. Yeonjun first saw Soobin during the first month as a sophomore when he came in at their club's room and got introduced as a new member of the dance club. The moment Yeonjun lay his eyes on the younger, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't believe in love at first sight at first, but at that time, he began to believe in it.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun was scared. He knew he only loved, and there was nothing wrong about it. But why did it seem to feel that the feelings he's been holding were wrong? He wasn't even sure if Soobin's homophobic, and that would be a punch in the face if he were one.</p><p> </p><p>Then, a miraculous day came where Soobin had told him about this childish belief he had done in high school. He’d randomly go around to his friends and pick out a soulmate because Soobin had always been a hopeless romantic in his way. Yeonjun remembered Soobin telling him that the people he’d chosen as his soulmate would always end up being the wrong person, and in the end, he would be left hurt.</p><p> </p><p>So, imagine Yeonjun being surprised when the taller boy had nervously turned to him with something akin to hope in his eyes. “Would you be my soulmate, Yeonjun?” He had asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had only remembered blurting out a “Why?” like the idiot he was. It was a blur at the moment, but there were tears of joy and also the feeling of acceptance because the next thing he knew, Soobin had confessed that he had liked him the very moment he first laid eyes on him. Yeonjun had felt fear, but he didn’t dwell much on the repercussions, so he had confessed too and everything fell into place.</p><p> </p><p>Their relationship bloomed, and their status shifted from just friends to two lovers who are soulmates. It was blissful and beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>But all things beautiful would rot in the end.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Junnie, are you really okay?” The worried tone in Soobin’s voice brings him back to the present, and Yeonjun feels hot all over as if a fire is licking up his body. The boy pushes back Soobin’s arms and sits up, finally acknowledging the sting in his eyes and the warm tears that roll down his cheeks. The fire is scorching hot, and Yeonjun fears it. “Hey, hey..” Soobin’s touch is cool on his neck, but the cool didn’t help the heat. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobin,” He pauses, feeling as if there is something lodging in his throat, and he’s screaming inside. Yeonjun could feel Soobin’s stare on the back of his head. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” He asks, letting out an involuntary shudder. He feels Soobin shifting on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, Yeonjun?” Soobin asks, his voice as serious as he feels. Yeonjun smiles bitterly when he hears an underlying tone of fear in the younger’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking... About us. About the future–” </p><p> </p><p>“Is this about the gay couple in freshman year? Junnie, we’ve talked about this–”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun turns to Soobin, his hand quick to caress the boy’s cheek as if to calm him down. Soobin’s eyes are wide and brimming with unshed tears. His heart breaks into pieces, and Yeonjun takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“My precious soulmate, are you not tired of living in fear?” He asks. Soobin opens his mouth to retaliate, but Yeonjun wouldn’t allow him to. “I keep thinking of the girl you’ll marry in the future. I keep thinking of her receiving your love the same way you had done with me. I keep thinking of her touching what was once mine to touch. I keep thinking of her loving you the same way I had loved you. I keep thinking of a life where you nor I would no longer live in fear.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to marry you. I <em> choose </em>you,” Soobin says, almost like a silent plea. <em> Stop. Please. I know where this is going. </em>Yeonjun hears it. But he ignores it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fate does not choose me for you. Nor you for me,” Yeonjun says with finality. Soobin cracks, tears rolling down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“We can fight for this. <em> Please. </em>We’ve been fighting for us for the past three years. Why stop now?” Soobin begs, and Yeonjun pulls his hand away from Soobin’s cheek with a humorless smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Fighting? We were <em>hiding. </em>And I am tired of it already,” Yeonjun says. Soobin opens his mouth to speak, but they both hear a car rolling up in front of the house, and they both know. Soobin shuts his mouth and sags in defeat. Yeonjun aches to pull him in his arms and reassure the boy that he would always be his soulmate, but he doesn’t. He couldn’t. So, Yeonjun stands and gives Soobin a final smile. </p><p> </p><p>The last thing he sees is the broken look on Soobin’s face as he leaves.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soobin and Yeonjun never had any communication after. Yeonjun blocked Soobin in all of his social media accounts and tried to ignore him whenever they crossed paths at their university.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin, who knew his boyfriend━ <em> ex-boyfriend's </em>schedule, would always wait for Yeonjun after his class. But the latter would continuously think of reasons to avoid having a conversation and even asked his friends to lie for him. His friends didn't know the situation, but they agreed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>It has come to the point where Yeonjun almost screamed at Soobin and pushed him away– one of the things the younger feared the most. But the older one would only stop midway and walked away from the scene, leaving Soobin in despair.</p><p> </p><p>And right before graduation, the one thing Yeonjun worried about the most happened again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>University Secret Files</b> <b>2m</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Secret Gay Lovers Again?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I just heard the MOST shocking news ever. I didn't know this would happen again. I thought what happened four years ago was already a lesson for everyone? I feel so disappointed right now. That this couple I'm talking about should've known any better. They're smart as fuck, yet they don't even use their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Do you want me to reveal the couple? I'll think about it.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown</p><p>2020-*****-MT-0</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun broke out in a cold sweat at that time. Students started to speculate on every person who had Latin honors, including him and Soobin. Soobin was going to become Summa Cum Laude, the highest distinction, while Yeonjun was second to the highest– Magna Cum Laude.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun wanted to approach Soobin, but that would only make people suspect the both of them. Once they found out, not only would they lose their awards, but they would also lose a lot of things. Their friends' trust for them, the possible bright future they might have, and the peaceful life they have always wanted.</p><p> </p><p>The issue never cooled down that day. </p><p> </p><p>Even when Yeonjun came home, he felt like the judging words from his schoolmates were following him. Yeonjun didn't know what to do; it's as if his anxiety is eating him up slowly.</p><p> </p><p>He laid down on his bed and did not check his phone. He wanted to forget all of his worries that day and tried to sleep.</p><p> </p><p><em> "It will be okay tomorrow." </em> Yeonjun thought. <em> "I hope." </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun woke up to a lot of missed calls from his friends and immediately picked up when he received another call.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p>[Congrats! You got the highest honors!]</p><p>"What are you talking about, Wooyoung? I got the second to the highest honors."</p><p>[Oh, didn't you know what happened? Check Facebook.]</p><p> </p><p>And Yeonjun did. He quickly opened the application, and his heart sank when he saw Soobin's post.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>Soobin Choi</b> <b>8h ago</b></p><p> </p><p>            Hi. Graduation is in a few hours. I'm so glad we hold on for this long. All the late-night cries for every school work they gave us were all worth it because we're finally graduating.</p><p>            I'm not a perfect person. I might be someone you had high hopes for, but I know you're going to be disappointed with what I'm going to say right now.</p><p>            The post that rapidly and widely spread today was about me. Yes, I've been in a relationship with the same-sex for almost three years. But don't worry, my boyfriend is not here. He's in a different university, and I'd appreciate it if you leave it as it is and not dig in some more information about it. We're all going to graduate soon and have different lives anyway.</p><p>            If what I revealed tonight disappointed you so much, don't worry. I will not attend graduation. You can give my award to the second person in the Latin honors, and I wouldn't mind. I have already proven myself enough over the past years, and I never had any regrets. </p><p>            Thank you so much for being a part of my life and for trusting me until the end. I sincerely apologize for keeping this secret long. And I hope in the future we live in a world full of acceptance, love, and diversity.</p><p>            The next statement might be a cliché thing to say to end this post, but I'll do it.</p><p>            May your hats fly as high as your dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun didn’t realize his tears were already flowing. But he did not stop them from flowing and just let his eyes cry out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After Soobin’s revelation, Yeonjun couldn’t even find him. It’s like searching for a ghost because Soobin had truly left no traces for him to hunt. But, Yeonjun had heard of him. From their mutual “friends” and whispered rumors in the lecture halls. All he knows is that Soobin is dealing with a lot of hate and though Yeonjun wants to find him, he simply couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>After all, you could never find those who don’t want to be found.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst all of his worries for his former lover and academic studies, time flies by and Yeonjun finds himself in a sea of students while he waits for his name to be called as the summa cum laude. It’s graduation already. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Don't be nervous. You'll do great," Taehyun, who is now the magna cum laude, assures him and pats his back.</p><p>"I might mess up, Taehyun."</p><p>"I know you won't."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Let us now listen to the speech of our student who attained the highest honors for this year. A round of applause for Yeonjun Choi!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That is now the signal for Yeonjun to approach the stage and speak into the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>The words of his practiced speech tumble out of his lips, and Yeonjun’s tongue falters when he sees Soobin in his head. Instead of ending his speech the way he had planned, Yeonjun finds himself trying his hardest not to cry as he speaks his next words that he truly means. “━And to my soulmate, the one whose heart I’ve broken due to my cowardice. I hope the best for you, and maybe one day, we’d see each other again without fear.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 10 years later… </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Why is my client taking so long?"</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun is sitting on a chair while waiting for his client to arrive in a cafe near the park. He had always been patient about his job, and he didn't want his annoyance to fill him up.</p><p> </p><p>*ring* </p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>[Hi! I'm so sorry about this, but can we reschedule? I had an emergency at home.]</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lets out a sigh. This kind of situation had already happened before so he's used to it.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand. Let's discuss the reschedule when you have time."</p><p>[Thank you!]</p><p> </p><p>When the call ends, Yeonjun grabs his drink and leaves the cafe. He doesn't want to go home yet, so he walks by the park and observes the surroundings– families having a picnic, couples taking pictures together, and kids running. </p><p> </p><p>It feels peaceful. It is the kind of moment that Yeonjun allows his mind to feel at ease.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yeonjun spots a bench and moves towards it when a kid bumps into him – a young boy who looks to be around 3'5" tall. The young boy looks somehow familiar with a dimpled shy smile that achingly brings back memories, but Yeonjun couldn't seem to identify who.</p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun lowers his body to the same height as the child who stares at him curiously with eyes wide in wonder and asks, "Are you lost?"</p><p> </p><p>“Daniel!”</p><p> </p><p>Time seems to still as a familiar voice greets his ears. Yeonjun stops and turns around to see a man walking up to them with a worried <em>familiar </em>look on his face. The man is too focused on the child in front of him to notice his presence but Yeonjun is frozen, his heart racing a mile and all he could do is look at the man in awe. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobin?”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin loses his attention to the child when he hears the familiar voice━ the voice he had been longing to hear. And when he finally looks up, he smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe one day, we’d see each other again without fear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And they finally did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments &lt;3</p><p>Follow us on twt:<br/>@miintaexty<br/>@choifics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>